The Silent Descendant 2
by Rosto'sGirl
Summary: Six months after King Ben's proclamation, life in Auradon couldn't be any better. Well, for most. For Mal and Gabby, life isn't the best right now. Being the girlfriends to the two most important men in the kingdom, the two girls are up the their ears in responsibilities. Gabby begins to miss the little freedoms of the Isle. With Mal gone, what will she choose? The Isle? Or love?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! I'm back and better than ever! Here is what you have all been waiting for! The SEQUEL to The Silent Descendent! I hope you enjoy!**

The room was dark, the smallest hint of light coming from the caldron bubbling in the center of the room. Around it stood the Villain Kids from the _Isle of the Lost_ : Mal, daughter of Maleficent; Jay, son of Jafar; Evie, daughter of the Evil Queen; Carlos, son of Cruella de Ville; and Gabriella, only daughter of Gaston. Together, they were rotten… _to the core_.

Thunder cracked as the five smirked, Mal reading the spell they needed from her spell book.

" _Wicked lays beneath the skin,  
Let all who taste it now join in."_

They all began to laugh as Jay and Carlos poured in the apples, the potion turning them a beautiful candy red color to hide their wicked intentions. Gabriella smirked, plucking an apple from the caldron, her icy blue eyes reflected back at her.

Gabriella, Jay, Evie, and Carlos followed Mal, flanked out behind, just like old times.

 **All:**

" _ **We got all the ways to be!  
W-I-C-K-E-D.  
We got all the ways to be!  
W-I-C-K-E-D!  
C'mon!"**_

Carlos swaggered over to the lockers, flinging the apples in his bucket in front of the line of Auradonian kids. Meanwhile, Mal skipped by the lockers, a can of spray pain in hand, as she slammed the locker doors shut. This revealed her mark, the purple and green "Long Live Evil" banner. The tends dressed in blue and gold were stuffing their faces with the apples, some even going as far as to snatch it from their friends.

 **Mal:**

" _Crashing the party,  
Guess they lost my invitation.  
Friendly reminder,  
Got my own kind of persuasion!"_

Mal handed an apple to Jane with a smirk, grinning when the younger girl swiped the other from her hand.

Carlos slid his bucket, laughing as the spelled teens pushed themselves up and out of the way. He waltzed up to Mal, pulling her with him to walk arm in arm as they smirked.

 **Carlos:**

" _Looks like this place could use some misbehavior!  
Happily ever after with a little flavor!"_

Meanwhile, Jay swung around the flag pole, pelting the marching band with apples. At the bottom of the stairs next to it, Gabriella was leant up against the bannister, arms crossed across her chest as she surveyed her surroundings with a bored face.

 **Jay:**

" _Bad to the bone,  
With even worse intentions!  
We're gonna steal the show,  
And leave 'em all defenseless!"_

Gabriella sent a smirk towards some of the tourney players, tossing them an apple and chuckling as they began to brawl over the spelled piece of fruit. She felt like herself at last, dressed in her new red leather jacket, with the back having the same arrow head design as her last one.

 **Gabriella:**

" _Play pretend,  
Being oh so good!  
Next thing they know,  
we're rulin' where they stood!"_

Over in class, Evie strutted between the desks, placing an apple delicately on the podium. Fairy Godmother turned around, smiling at the blue haired girl, before taking a bite of the apple. Her personality changed immediately, and she and the other students tossed papers into the air.

 **Evie:**

" _Fairy tale life can be oh so overrated!  
So raise your voices and let's get is activated!"_

The five then began showing the good kids how to be wicked, cackling as the school of _Auradon_ began to unfold at the seems. Gabriella began to join Jay in pelting the kids in apples, her heart pumping because this was _so much_ _ **fun**_!

 **All:**

" _ **Long, live, havin' some fun!  
We take what we want!  
There's so many ways to be wicked!**_

 _ **With. Us.  
Evil lives on!  
The right side of wrong!  
There's so many ways to be wicked!**_

 _ **Apple, Apple,  
Dip, Dip.  
Wanna try it?  
Tick, Tick.  
Take a bite,  
C'mon, be bold!**_

 _ **Change the way the story's told!"**_

Mal, Evie, and Gabriella were passing out candy apples at lunch, exchanging smirks as each teen gave them their thanks.

 **Mal:**

" _This time the dark is finally getting your attention!"_

Evie stood at the front of class now, tossing a book at the students in front of her, while Fairy Godmother played Chad's leg like a guitar.

 **Evie:** _  
"We're wicked by the book,  
And class is now in session!"_

Gabriella had begun to shoot apples off of students' heads, others returning the arrows to her in exchange for the apples.

 **Gabriella:**

" _Take out you pencils,  
Write out our dictation!"_

Jay laid down on his side, a ring of cheerleaders behind him. Each girl had an apple in hand as they cheered for the son of Jafar.

 **Jay:**

" _You like it, steal it  
Gotta beat 'em to the treasure!"_

Carlos juggled some apples before tossing them to the royal couple, King Adam and Queen Belle. They gave him a smile, before both took a bite. They jumped from their seats and began to dance.

 **Carlos:**

" _A Rite of Passage,  
Bad just doesn't get much better."_

All over Auradon Prep, students and teachers alike were dancing, pounding the floors and walls to the beat. Some screamed and others cackled as wickedness spread through the school.

 **All:**

" _ **Long, live, havin' some fun!  
We take what we want!  
There's so many ways to be wicked!**_

 _ **With. Us.  
Evil lives on!  
The right side of wrong!  
There's so many ways to be wicked!"**_

Mal replaced the schools flag with her purple one, the silhouette of her mother with "Long Live Evil" inscribed within it.

 **Mal:**

" _Mother, always knows best!"_

Evie looked out over the chaos of the classroom, her free hand flicking to the next page.

 **Evie:**

" _Show her, pass every test!"_

Gabriella took more time choosing her next arrow, her reflected gaze from a nearby puddle catching her attention.

 **Gabriella:**

" _See his, glare in my eyes!"_

Carlos leaned up against the lockers, squishing his headphones to his ears to block out the noise.

 **Carlos:**

" _Hear her, voice in my head!"_

The five of them had finally joined each other outside, Jay circling them until they all joined in.

 **Jay:**

" _Evil is the only,_ _ **real way to win!**_ _"_

The five villainous kids led the rest in their dance, smirks and evil smiles finally on their faces after so long.

 **All:**

" _ **We got all the ways to be!  
Hey, hey, hey, hey.  
W-I-C-K-E-D.**_

 _ **Let's go!**_

 _ **We got all the ways to be!  
Hey, hey, hey, hey.  
W-I-C-K-E-D.**_

 _ **Yeah!**_

 _ **Long, live, havin' some fun!  
We take what we want!  
There's so many ways to be wicked!**_

 _ **With. Us.  
Evil lives on!  
The right side of wrong!  
There's so many ways to be wicked!"**_

Mal began spray painting the King Beast statue, while Gabriella shot arrows at it. Evie was still dancing with Jay and Carlos.

" _ **Cruel and Unusual.  
We're taking control.  
There's so many ways to be wicked.**_

 _ **With. Us.  
Evil lives on!  
The right side of wrong!  
There's so many ways to be wicked!**_

 _ **Hey, hey, hey!  
We got all the ways to be!  
W-I-C-K-E-D.  
We got all the ways to be!  
W-I-C-K-E-D.  
We got all the ways to be!  
W-I-C-K-E-D.**_

 _ **We got all the ways to be!  
So many ways to be wicked."**_

Mal smirked as she wiped an apple on her jacket, giving it a quick kiss before she tossed it to Ben. Her boyfriend stared at it, then took a bite with a smile.

Meanwhile, Gabriella strutted up to Lucian, handing him the apple with a flirty smile. He grinned back, taking a bite. His grin turned into a smirk, his arms darting to wrap around her waist.

" _Ella?_ _ **Cherie**_ _? Hello?"_

Gabriella jerked out of her daydream, her head snapping to face her boyfriend. Luc looked at her with a worried frown.

"Are you okay, Ella?" he asked, hand coming up to cradle her face.

Gabriella felt herself flush. "Um, yeah. I was just…uh, lost in thought I guess."

Luc gave her that little caring smile, and she felt her stomach fill with lead.

"I guess you and Mal have been under a lot of pressure lately?"

"Yeah…" Her thoughts came to a stumbling halt. " _MAL_!"

With that shout, Gabriella was off, racing to Mal, whom she was suppose to meet to help her fight of the press.

 _Please, please,_ _ **please**_ _be okay!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again!**

 **So, my goal is to finish this before the end of August, since I will be moving into my apartment, and be away from my source of the movie. Now, I'm going to do something I haven't before, and respond to reviews! I was so happy to see all of your support!**

 **To pinksakura271:**

 **Thank you for your continual support! I remember you from the days of the first Silent Descendant story. I hope you enjoy this story!**

 **To newbienovelistRD:**

 **Hey, RD! It's good to be back!**

 **To Mira Black-Snape:**

 **First, LOVE the name! Second, I'm glad you liked it! And here's the next chapter!**

 **To katmar1994:**

 **Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter as wells!**

 **To Otaku girl 97:**

 **Ta da! Here it is!**

 **To Guest:**

 **I am afraid there will not be a Silent Descendant story for Wicked World. I personally didn't really keep up with them, and I didn't really enjoy them. I feel like it kind of downplayed some of the themes in the movie. Sorry.**

 **To :**

 **I updated!**

 **To Mustang52:**

 **I'm glad you like it, and thank you! I hope you continue to enjoy it!**

 **Alright, enough of me! Onto the story!**

 **I only own Gabby, Luc, and any other OCs I decide to add in!**

* * *

Mal was _not_ okay.

The new blonde was surrounded by a horde of paparazzi vultures spotting questions left, right, and center while their cameras gave off blinding flashes with each picture. She really wanted to just scream at them to make them _go away_ and just _leave her alone_ …but she couldn't. She had to be polite…for Ben.

 _Where is Gabby?!_

"Mal! Only three days until the Royal Cotillion!"

 _No duh, you've been hounding me about it for a month._

"Ever think a girl like you would be lady of the court?"

 _Excuse me? 'A girl like me'?_

"How does it feel to be the most envied girl in _Auradon_?"

 _Um, I don't know…?_

"Is your mom still a lizard?"

 _Are these people serious?!_

Gabriella broke through the wall of press, standing protectively in front of Mal. "Okay, shows over. No more questions!"

This led to the press turning their attention onto Gabriella.

"Gabriella! Are you excited for the Royal Cotillion?"

 _Wait, what?_

"How do you feel about Mal becoming Lady of the Court?"

 _Uh, happy…?_

"Do you envy Mal for being in a higher power relationship?"

 _What?! Of course not-_

"Does it feel like you're second best when Mal is concerned?"

 _What is wrong with you people?!_

Ben arrived to their rescue, Luc following behind him, smiling at the annoying crowd as he sidled up to stand beside Mal, and Luc positioned himself next to Gabriella. "Okay, alright. Excuse me. We will let you know if and when that particular situation changes."

"Did you ever think you would be with a villain kid? Or that your best friend would as well?"

Ben chuckled slightly. "We're done here."

That was the end of that. Even as the press protested, Fairy Godmother swooped in to battle back the press, shushing them and reminding them that they were still on school grounds, and it was under _her_ rules. The royal couple thanked the press as they walked away in a sulking matter, while Gabriella sighed in relief with Luc patting her on the shoulder.

Fairy Godmother smiled as they finally left. She then turned to the two couples, greeting them and walking back to attend to her usual duties.

"Well, that was fun," Gabriella grumbled, crossing her arms across her chest. "I'm sorry I didn't get here before them, Mal. My head just hasn't been in it lately."

"It's fine, Gab. You came when I needed you." The two VKs smiled at each other, both with stress in their eyes and tension in their shoulders.

"Don't pay any attention to them," Ben told the two.

" _Mon ami_ , is right. They'll back off once the cotillion is over," Luc reassured.

"That's a lot easier said than done." Mal shared a look with Gabby. "Right?"

They all shared a small laugh, but the two girls knew that theirs were rather strained.

Gabriella waved towards the other couple as she and Luc left them to plan a date.

"You know, I haven't seen you much lately," Gabriella mentioned abruptly, her eyes flicking toward the auburn-haired boy. "You're always off planning meetings for Ben and Mal, or off doing party plans…"

Luc grimaced. "I know, Ella, and I am sorry, but you know I take my responsibilities seriously. However,…" His larger hands grabbed her smaller ones in a gentle grip. "Why don't you and I go on a date? Just the two of us? Not like the time we went with Mal and Ben to visit Jasmine…"

Gabriella felt her lips twitch up into a genuine smile. "Yeah, I'd like that."

"I'll plan it all…" When he caught sight of the time on his watch, Luc groaned. "I'm late for the council meeting! I need to go, Ella."

Her smile dropped into a strained line. "I know. I'll see you later?"

The young man smiled, and bent to give her a kiss, only to kiss air as Evie snatched her away.

"Sorry, she needs to help with Mal's dress and get fitted for her own!" With that, Evie dragged them away. Gabriella began to frown. When was the last time she was actually able to kiss her boyfriend?

* * *

Gabriella fiddled with her locket while she reclined on her bed. Mal was up on a pedestal as Evie made alterations to the gold and blue ball gown. The designer nearly made one in those colors for Gabriella, but the archer denied it. She was her own person, even if she had to behave like princess. Her own gown was candy apple red (ironic) with orange detailing similar to that on Mal's dress. Looking down at her bright yellow dress, she yearned to wear her favorite clothes again. She hated these dresses, wearing them day in and day out. She couldn't even wear Lucian's fedoras, since Evie had scolded her on how it didn't go with any of her new "style".

Mal's shout caught Gabby's attention. "Evie, I literally _cannot_ breathe!" Gabby winced. That was another thing…corsets had become a part of their part clothes lately.

"Well, you can breathe _after_ cotillion." Evie's dismissal made Gabby frown.

"I seriously doubt that. I have at least twenty other events after that and I can't even remember what a single one of them is."

 _Who knew being Ben's girlfriend would be so stressful?_ Mal thought in despair. Meanwhile, Evie was marveling at her dress design, and Mal's eyes lingered on her old leather jacket. Gabby glanced at it as well, seeing her brown one under it as well. Both of them felt bolt of sadness at the clothes that had been retired from their wardrobe.

"Evie, do you ever think about what we would be doing if we were back at the _Isle_ right now?" Mal's question should have surprised Gabriella, but it didn't. She had been wondering the same thing for awhile now.

"…That's funny," Evie chuckled, turning to face the TV when the news show came back on. "Ah! Look who's on TV!" Gabriella grimaced when she noticed what it was. Of course, a recap of the dinner the two girls had with their boyfriends, and Aladdin and Jasmine was the big news. The TV showed Mal spitting out the curry while Gabriella was chugging water to rid her taste buds of the extreme spiciness. Jasmine and Aladdin had apologized for not warning her about it, but she had had to smile and laugh it off. Just like _always_ nowadays.

The bed jostled beneath her as Mal sat beside her, snatching up a book and her spell book. Gabriella knew what was coming as soon as Mal muttered the spell and Evie gave her a disappointed look.

"I know Mal's secret to fitting in." The blue haired princess leaned in between the banisters. "And _Ben_ wouldn't like it one bit."

"Leave her alone, Evie," Gabby ordered. "She's stressed out. Mal needs some help every now and then so she doesn't completely crumble from all the pressure!"

"Haven't you two had enough secrets between you already?" Evie cast a look at Gabby. "And have you told Luc about how you support his best friend's girlfriend _lying_ to said best friend?"

"Evie!" The two stressed girls snapped.

"You remember what I was like before using my spell book. I was a complete disaster!"

"Well, _personally_ , as your best friend, I strongly believe this spell book…" Mal protested as Evie took her spell book. "It belongs in the museum with my mirror and Gabby's bow."

Gabriella scowled and snatched back the book, giving it to Mal. "Evie, you and I _decided_ to give those up. Mal hasn't. It's _her_ choice, so you should _butt_ out!"

Evie rolled her eyes as Mal desperatedly attempted to make her understand. "You don't ever miss running wild and just breaking all the rules?"

"Like stealing and lying and fighting?"

 _Does she actually get it?_ Gabriella wondered.

"Yeah!" Mal's smile was so bright, her best friend understood!

"No! Why would we?" She grabbed Mal's hands to lift her up off the bed. "Come here! Look at where we are! We're in _Auradon_! And we're _Auradon_ girls now."

Gabriella had heard enough. She got on her feet, and stomped her way to the door.

"Hey! I still need to fit your dress!"

"Oh, go play dress up, _Auradon girl_!" With that, she slammed the door shut and continued to stomp her way down the hall. She hadn't felt so _angry_ in so long.

People moved out of her way as she strode forward. While she may be in a ridiculously bright dress, she still gave off a furious vibe that made others wary. At this point, she didn't know where she was going. All knew was she wanted to let out her anger. Somehow, she found her way to the archery range, which was the perfect place to let off some steam. Before she knew it, she was shooting targets, growling when she _missed_ the center by a millimeter.

Gabriella stomped up to the targets, yanking out the arrows with great force. This wasn't helping her foul mood. Honestly though, nothing had been able to help her lately. Well, except…

"Ella, what did the targets do to you?" That lighthearted, joking voice could only belong to one person.

"Everything," she muttered, turning to face her boyfriend. "And then some."

Lucian grinned, "Well, maybe I can help make you feel better."

Her smile was still a bit strained, but, as he pulled her into his arms and she rested her head onto his chest, she felt herself calm. Sure, she missed the little freedoms from the _Isle_ , but she wouldn't give up Lucian. Without him, she wouldn't be happy…right?

* * *

 **Well, that happened. Looks like Evie and Gabby are butting heads a tad…I wonder what that will cause?**

 **Anyway, so I will be editing The Silent Descendant. Any notifications are just me editing some grammar mistakes I noticed reading through it. Nothing major.**

 **Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**NikiJane21: I'm glad you liked it! And while I understand being uneasy about attempting to write a story, don't let it hold you back! You can use other stories as inspiration, even add as many OCs as you want, and just make it your own. Don't let fear hold you back! And thank you for the compliments, and your review!**

 **newbienovelistRD: Thank you, girl! I can always count on you!**

 **pinksakura271: Good! I wanted to show readers that I read each review and the positive feedback really helps to motivate me! As for the Evie situation; in the movie, it really bothered me that Evie couldn't see all the stress Mal was under. Evie is her sister, and her best friend. The fact that Mal was afraid to confide in her really says something, and I will be exploring that in future chapters.**

 **TheRanger'sDaughter: This is the first I have seen your user, so welcome! I'm glad you have enjoyed my stories! Also, I quite agree. The fact that Ben and the others couldn't tell just how overwhelmed Mal was, really bothered me, and I will be using it with my twist coming soon.**

 **Otaku girl 97: Quite true.**

 **Mira Black-Snape: You're welcome, and thank you! These stories are only possible with all the positivity I have received from all of the reviews, follows, and favorites!**

 **Guest: Thank you for understanding.**

 **FriendlyNeighborhoodHufflepuff: Exactly what she needs to learn. You see, Luc is like a crutch for her, and she has to learn that she does not necessarily need him, but can still have him without relying on him so much. I want to show that a girl does not need a man in her life to be happy. Also, I love your username! I'm not a Hufflepuff, but it's my favorite house, second only to my own.**

 **NikiJane21: No, in Descendants 1, Ben was crowned King, and is the King in Descendants 2. And indeed, why would Gabby give up her bow? ;) You'll see soon enough. As for the story, as long as you're not blatantly coping my story and characters I own (Luc, Gabby, and the few I mentioned in my one shots Tales of an Arrow and her Candlestick), I have no problem with it. Stories I have read in the past are what I use as inspiration for scenes, character traits. Also, doing the story from an Auradon kid's perspective would be a good story, since a majority of Descendants fics are from villain kids. My main advice is don't be afraid to get intricate with your plot, characters, and relationships between characters. However, if you get worried about the story, PM me your description, and I'll check it out. This site is meant to expand your writing skills, and I'll help you where I can.**

 **Mustang52: Thank you, and we'll see soon enough, huh? ;)**

 **biankies: Thank you!**

 **Momochan77: Aw, thanks! I'm happy you liked it!**

 **Guest 2: Here's the update, and thank you!**

 **I do not own Descendants 2, only Gabby, Luc, and my other OCs.**

* * *

The group of VKs strolled through school later that day, the girls having cooled off from their previous disagreement. Girls left and right were waving flirtatiously at the Arabian of their group, whom seemed to puff out his chest more as they strolled by his fans.

"Seems someone's made quite the impression on the resident female population," Gabriella muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes at the smitten looks. She knew that only one girl really got under Jay's skin, and they would eventually end up together. The two were a perfect match.

"Why torture them?" Carlos asked, gesturing at the surrounding girls. "Just pick someone to go to Cotillion with already."

"I'm going solo." _Of course, he is._ "That way, I can dance with _all_ of them."

Gabriella frowned, hanging back with Mal and Evie. Mal had that expression on her face that meant she was still feeling overwhelmed by all the responsibilities and pressure sitting on her shoulders. Gabby was becoming increasingly worried every time she looked at Mal. The new blonde was looking pale, more so than usual, and Gabby could see the dark circles hidden by concealer and foundation. If things kept up like this, Mal was going to overexert herself.

 _I need to talk to Ben or Lucian. Mal can't keep this up._

However, Mal wasn't worried about herself. She was more worried about Gabby. The ebony haired girl had been rather tense lately, muscles twitching when she was aggravated or frustrated, but her calm smile remaining. She had changed slightly from when they arrived, but she had switched from one bad habit to the other. Instead of bottling up just her joy and sadness, she was bottling up her anger and stress. Gabby had been her saving grace, helping her with the tasks given to her because she was half of the royal couple, and being her confidant whenever it got to be too much for her.

Both girls were falling, yet they didn't know how to fly.

The two girls were snapped out of their thoughts when Jane rushed up to them, calling their names. She was halted by Carlos _attempting_ to ask her to Cotillion, only to back out last second with an awkward question on if she had enjoyed the carrot cake. Jane, being Jane, responded that she had had the pumpkin pie. Jay pulled Carlos away, rolling his eyes at the younger boy.

"I have an opening for a fitting at three, who wants it?" Evie asked as she strolled to stand in front of Jane and Lonnie, who had showed up as the boys slunk away.

"Me!" Lonnie exclaimed. "Sorry…" Lonnie gave an apologetic look as Evie led her away, while telling Jane she could see her at a later time.

Jane gave a small shake of her head, before rushing the remaining girls with a bright smile of her face. "Mal! Gabby!"

"Yes?" Mal sighed.

"I _hate_ to keep bugging you, but the decorating committee needs more answers, so, as much as I hate to, um, you know, um…"

"Bug us?" Gabby strained a smile as the young brunette, knowing it wasn't _her_ fault that the two were feeling stressed.

"Right."

"Jane, we would love to, but we just have to get to class…"

"And we can help you after," Gabby finished, hoping that this would be the end of the discussion at the moment.

No such luck.

"You know, what? Just nod if you like it!" Then, Jane proceeded to ramble on as she swiped through images on her tablet. Gabriella could feel her eyebrow twitch as she strained to keep up her smile. Her hands were gripping her binder hard, knuckles white. The red binder was beginning to bend more and more the longer Jane rattled on and _on_ …

" _SHUT UP_!" she roared, binder crumpling beneath her hands. Next to her, Mal gasped as her eyes flared bright green, the same eerie glow from when she would challenge her mother.

Jane stood frozen, eyes wide as she stared at the two.

"I say pen toppers." Mal smiled her fake smile at the young girl.

Jane sent Gabriella a wary glance. "Yeah?"

Gabby pulled herself together, mustering up her own fake grin. "Yeah."

"You won't regret it!"

Finally, Evie and Lonnie returned, their grins bright as they stood on either side of Jane.

"I can't wait to see what your wedding will be like!" Lonnie's grin brightened into a beam.

"Me too," Gabby and Mal said in sync, before they blanched. "Wait, what?!"

"Who's getting married?!" Gabby spluttered indignantly.

"The Royal Cotillion is like an engaged to be engaged to be engaged!" _Huh?_

"I knew it!" _What?!_

"Everyone knows _that_!"

" **Not us**!" Mal and Gabby were panicking.

"Wait, is it just Mal and Ben? I'm not included… _right_?!" Gabby was desperate at this point.

"Of course, you're included, silly! Besides being the only girl Luc's settled down with, but you're just as important as Mal! Since Luc is one of Ben's main advisers and all…"

 _Oh, no. Oh, God. What am I going to do?! I'm not ready to be married! Does Luc know? Will he be mad if I say I'm not ready? God, this can't be happening to me!_

"Ella?"

Gabriella jerked with a gasp, twisting around to find Luc behind her. He looked at her in worry, amber eyes staring into her own blue ones.

"Is everything alright, _chérie_?"

 _No. Everything is falling around me, and all I want is for you to help me fix it. I can't keep it up much longer._ _ **Help me, please!**_

Gabriella smiled, "I'm fine. Just…daydreaming."

Luc didn't seem to believe her. "Are you sure-?"

"Luc, I need you for a second!" Jane called, Ben next to her.

 _When did he show up?_

Her boyfriend opened his mouth to request a little more time, but Gabriella interrupted him.

"I guess I'll see you later?" _Please, stay._

"Yeah…later."

Gabriella walked away, her smile fading away into a frown.

 _He used to be able to read me so well… Now, we're rarely ever on the same page._

Her heart panged slightly, making her wince and blink her eyes quickly.

 _What's happening to us?_

* * *

Gabriella panted as she slipped into the gym, slamming the door behind her. She could hear the reporters running past, shouting questions at her even when she wasn't in sight. Her head hit the door with small _thunk_ as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey, Gab. Where's the fire?"

For the second time that day, Gabriella jumped. Her eyes swiveled wildly before locking onto the swarthy boy before her. Her shoulders relaxed as she heaved a sigh.

"The reporters found me and Mal, _again_. We split up to make it easier to ditch 'em."

Jay nodded as he cleaned the practice swords. He took his positioned as captain seriously, and had created a schedule so that each member would have a job after practice. Today, it was his shift to clean the swords while some of the others rolled up the matts and moved the blocks to the closet.

"Makes sense." They were quiet for a while, before Jay spoke again. "How're ya holding up?"

Gabriella breathed an irritated breath out of her nose. "Not very well."

"Want to talk about it?"

"It's just…I miss being able to _be_ myself! To show when I'm angry, and _do_ something about it! I feel so trapped here, and Luc isn't helping! He's being so oblivious! I miss the times where he would look at me, and just _know_ what I was feeling. Lately, I'm lucky to have a minute of his time. I just want to feel…"

"Free?" At her surprised look, Jay chuckled. "I may not be smarter than you, but I can tell what you're feeling. Gab, you just need to find your place…"

Her heart plummeted as Jay continued. He didn't understand either… _none_ them understood. She could feel her mask chipping, and she needed to get away before she fell apart…

"Maybe even talk to Luc-Hey! Where are, you going?" Jay called as Gabriella ran from the room. He sighed, honestly worried about his friend. Out of all of them, Jay and Gabby understood each other, being the muscle of their group. The two had pulled off a number of schemes together back at the _Isle_. They had to learn to read each other in order to succeed.

 _That's it. I'm talking to Lucian_.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, on the_ _ **Isle of the Lost**_

A young man dressed ripped jeans that went to his knees, gray shirt, boots, a red sash and long leather coat, pirate hat, and a hook on his right hand sauntered through the streets. He was pale, as many residents were, and walked with arrogance and swagger. As he marched through the alleys along the docks, he pushed people out of his way and swiped the wares merchants held before him. He soon approached his destination, _Ursula's Fish and Chips_. In front of the restaurant sat a woman fishing off the dock, a string of fish already caught beside her.

The young man examined the string of fish, picking it up with his hook, before giving the girl a smirk and carrying the fish with him inside. He deposited his sword in the weapon's check, and continued to saunter into the room. The fish were passed off to a waitress as he made his way to the main bar, where other young men, and some young women, sat, one pushed out of seat so that the original young man could hop over the bar to turn on the old TV.

A young girl with sea foam colored cornrows, dark skin, and a bored expression dropped a tray of burnt fish sticks before the young man. Her gaze then turned towards the TV.

This young man was Harry Hook, son of Captain Hook, and first mate to-

"UGH!" The girl had snatched a fish stick and pelted it at the screen, where Mal, daughter of Maleficent, and girlfriend to his royal majesty, King Ben, talked to reporters. "Poser."

This was Uma, daughter of Ursula, and Captain of the _Lost Revenge_. Her outfit was a mix of blues, greens, and purples; pearls, sea shells, and sea stars.

Harry chuckled, amused by the girl's anger. "Traitor!"

The rest of the young men and women were quiet, until the girl cleared her throat, shouting, " _Hello_!" Immediately, they began shouting and throwing food at the screen. The girl rolled her eyes.

"How I would _love_ to wipe the smiles of their faces…" The screen then showed another couple, Gabriella and Lucian, causing Harry to scowl. "Know what I mean?"

"Gil!" The boy beside Uma turned to her. "You wanna quit choking down yokes and get with the program?"

The boy, Gil, one of the sons of Gaston, swallowed what was in his mouth. "Yeah…what they said."

"That little traitor, who left us in the dirt!"

"Who turned her back on evil," Harry continued.

"Who said you weren't big or _bad_ enough to be in her gang, and then chose Gabby over you…" The people around them went quiet as Gil turned to face Uma. "Back when we were kids…c'mon, you guys remember! Gabby ditched her for Mal. She called her Shrimpy, and the name kind of…stuck." At Harry's look, Gil trailed off.

Gil, like his brothers, was not the brightest kid. It was a wonder Gabriella didn't strangle them for their stupidity.

Uma turned her gaze from Gil to Harry. "That snooty little witch, who grabbed everything she wanted, and left me _nothing_."

"No, she left you that sandbox and then she said-"

Uma turned around to cut Gil off. "I need you to stop talking." Her smile was malicious, and spoke of the pain to come if Gil didn't shut his mouth.

"Look." Harry grabbed Uma's attention. " _We_ have her turf, now. They can stay in _Auradon-_ "

"Harry, _that's_ her turf, now!" Uma shut off the TV. "And I _want it_ , too. We should _not_ be getting her leftovers. Son of Hook; son of Gaston; and me, most of all, daughter of Ursula!" Uma gazed at Harry. "What's my name?"

Harry removed his hat to show his Captain his respect, and kneeled before her, whispering, " _Uma_."

Uma turned to Gil. " _What's_. My _name_?"

Gil looked at her confused. "Uma?"

 **Uma:**

" _What's my name? What's my name?"_

Her crew leaned towards her.

 **Crew:**

" _ **UMA!"**_

 **Uma:**

" _This is all hands on deck  
Calling out to lost boys and girls  
I'm getting tired of the disrespect.  
We won't stop 'til we world the world.  
It's our time, we up next!"_

 **Crew:**

" _ **Next, next!"**_

The pirates slammed their hands on the table as Uma unsheathed her sword to point toward the ceiling. She rounded the table, her crew either following her or jumping onto the table back her.

 **Uma:**

" _Our sail's been set."_

 **Crew:**

" _ **Set, set!"**_

 **Uma:**

" _They ain't seen nothing yet!  
Tell 'em who's in charge,  
So they don't forget!"_

Uma had her crew huddled around her, her sword stuck point first into the wooden floor.

 **Uma:**

" _What's my name?  
What's my name?"_

 **Crew:**

" _ **Uma."**_

 **Uma:**

" _Say it louder!  
What's my name?  
What's my name?"_

 **Crew:**

" _ **Uma."**_

Gil and a few other crew members lifted Uma up onto the table.

 **Uma:**

" _Feel the power!  
No one's gonna stop us.  
Soon the world will be ours.  
What's my name?  
What's my name?  
What's it, what's it?  
Say it loud!"_

Uma pushed Gil onto the table, where he proceeded to roll his body to the beat, the rest of the crew following his example as they said their captains name. Harry laughed from beside Uma, his hair messy from being under his hat.

 **Crew:**

" _ **Uuuuuuma, Uuuuuuuma."**_

 **Uma:**

" _All eyes on me, let me see 'em."_

 **Crew:**

" _ **Uuuuuuma, Uuuuuuuma."**_

 **Uma:**

" _What's it! What's it!  
Say it! Say it!"_

Uma stepped off the table gracefully, her cornrows and the fringes of her dress flying as she moved her body in sharp movements.

 **Crew:**

" _ **Uma-ah-ah-ah!  
Uma, Uma, la la Um-  
Uma, Uma, la la Uma  
Uma, Uma, la la Um-  
Uma, Uma, la la Uma  
Uma!"**_

The girl sauntered up to another table, where one of her crew members sat, knocking off his hat with a sneer. The boy stood up in anger, but backed down as Uma drew his sword and Harry placed his hook to the boy's neck.

 **Uma:**

" _I'm the queen of this town!  
I call the shots, you know who I am!  
I don't need to wear no fake crown!  
Stand up to me, you don't stand a chance.  
It's our time, we up next!"_

 **Crew:**

" _ **Next, next!"**_

 **Uma:**

" _My crew's as real as it gets!"_

 **Crew:**

" _ **Gets, gets!"**_

 **Uma:**

" _The worst is now the best!  
And leaving us here,  
Will be their last regret!_

Gil and a few others grabbed Uma's "throne". It was a high back chaired colored the same sea foam green as her locks, and decorated with coral. They lifted her into the air and spun her in a slow circle.

 **Uma:**

" _What's my name?  
What's my name?"_

 **Crew:**

" _ **Uma."**_

 **Uma:**

" _Say it louder!  
What's my name?  
What's my name?"_

 **Crew:**

" _ **Uma."**_

 **Uma:**

" _Feel the power!  
No one's gonna stop us.  
Soon the world will be ours.  
What's my name?  
What's my name?  
What's it, what's it?  
Say it! Say it!"_

Uma smirked from her seat as Harry strutted out to the middle of the room, elevated on the main stage. He removed his long, red leather coat, his grey tank top revealing his muscular arms. His gaze was locked on Uma as he twisted and danced, ending his walk in front of her to help her up with a wink.

 **Harry:**

" _You know what they say,  
Bad girls have all the fun!  
Never learned how to count,  
'Cause I'm number one!  
Ready, here we come!  
We always get our way,  
It's a pirate's life, every single day!  
She's the captain, I'm the first mate!  
Enemies seasick, can't see straight!  
Call 'em fish bait, throw 'em on a hook.  
Uma's so hot, they get burned if they look."_

Uma sauntered from her throne, another of her crew picking her up to place her on another table. She stomped her feet, her boots pounding on wood and cloth. She slinked over to the main area, while Harry pushed Gil towards her

 **Uma:**

" _It's all eyes on me, let me see 'em!  
I see your eyes on me, boys, hey!  
You know what my name is,  
Say it, say it louder!_

 _Hook me!  
(Ha,ha!)  
Ho! Woah!"_

The crew gathered around Uma. As one, they moved sharply from side to side, as if they were the sea during a raging storm. They broke off once again, howling and laughing. Uma moved down to the end of the catwalk attached to the stage.

 **Uma:**

" _Come on!_

 _What's my name?  
What's my name?"_

 **Crew:**

" _ **Uma."**_

 **Uma:**

" _Say it louder!  
What's my name?  
What's my name?"_

 **Crew:**

" _ **Uma."**_

 **Uma:**

" _Feel the power!  
No one's gonna stop us.  
Soon the world will be ours.  
What's my name?  
What's my name?  
What's it, what's it?  
Say it, say it!"_

 **Crew:**

" _ **Uuuuuuma, Uuuuuuuma."**_

Uma paused her dancing to caress Harry's face, the two sharing devilish smirks.

 **Uma:**

" _All eyes on me, let me see 'em."_

 **Crew:**

" _ **Uuuuuuma, Uuuuuuuma."**_

 **Uma:**

" _What's it! What's it!  
Say it! Say it!"_

 **Crew:**

" _ **Uuuuuuma, Uuuuuuuma."**_

" _All eyes on me, let me see 'em."_

 **Crew:**

" _ **Uuuuuuma, Uuuuuuuma."**_

" _Ooh, say it louder!"_

 **Crew:**

" _ **Uuuuuuma, Uuuuuuuma."**_

" _Ooh, say it louder!  
What's it! What's it!  
Say it! Say it!"_

The crew had decided to ensnare Gil in a fish net, laughing as the boy shouted and struggled. They somehow managed to tie his hands and feet, allowing Uma to perch herself on his feet. Her crew laughed along with her as they dragged the poor boy across the long table.

 **Crew:**

" _ **Uma-ah-ah-ah!  
Uma, Uma, la la Um-  
Uma, Uma, la la Uma  
Uma, Uma, la la Um-  
Uma, Uma, la la Uma  
Uma!"**_

Uma sank into her throne once more, her crew laughing around her as she basked in the moment. This was _her_ crew. This group of mangy villain rejects was _hers_.

Harry helped her from her throne once more, and led her down the table, before he had to duck to dodge the tentacle coming towards them. Uma shrieked as she jumped back.

"Shut your clams!"

Uma fumed. " _Mom_!"

"These dishes ain't gonna wash themselves!" Ursula retorted, retracting her tentacle.

"It's fine. It's fine…because when I get _my_ chance to rain down evil on _Auradon_ , I _will_ take it! They're gonna forget that girl…and remember the name-!"

"Shrimpy!" Gil exclaimed, his face lit up by a big smile.

Uma glared down at the boy. Her eyes locked with Harry's, and she jerked her head. Harry nodded, and got a hold of Gil. Seeing Harry's sarcastic smile, Gil realized his mistake, and sadly made his way out of the restaurant. When he tried to come back in right after, Harry shoved him out again and pointed at the dock. Finally getting the message, Gil sat down and began to sulk.

From within the shadows, a young man emerged. His skin was light brown, his eyes grey, and his hair close to his scalp and black. He wore a dark purple button down with the sleeves rolled up, a black leather vest over top of it, black jeans with a red, studded belt, black and white combat boots, and, to top it off, a black and purple beanie. As he walked past Gil, a white skull and cross bones could be seen on the back of his vest.

The doors swung open as he entered, catching the attention of the pirate crew within.

"Well, isn't this quite the party…have room for one more?" His voice was smooth, but thick with a southern accent, picked up from his father.

Uma stared at the newcomer with a raised brow. Her and Harry locked eyes, having a silent conversation, before she turned to the boy.

"Sure, come on in, _Fallon_."

Fallon smirked as he entered further, the doors swinging shut behind him. The shadows outside twitched, but settled when Gil turned to look at them.

Things were definitely about to change.

* * *

 **There we go! An extra long chapter as an apology for the wait. I've been having lots of car problems, and it's been taking up a majority of my time. I also interviewed for a job on campus, and then got it, so I had to drive out to fill out paperwork.**

 **Anyway, new characters, both from the movie and my own creation, have been introduced! I have to say, Uma has to be one of my favorite characters. I love how well China played her, and I love the character and her style. I also love Harry, and kind of ship him and Uma…**

 **Anyway, we've also met Gil, one of Gabby's brother. SO, I have not been able to read the books yet, so Gil took me by surprise. I've only read an excerpt of the first book, and that only told me about the two oldest sons of Gaston. Anyway, I have a special background story to make this work. Plus, I really like Gil. I mean, I can't not like him. He's so stupidly adorable…and it's obvious he's only with Uma and Hook because he doesn't know much better.**

 **Lastly, we have met Fallon! My brand-new OC! Bonus points to whoever can guess who is villain parent is! I think I made it pretty obvious, but you never know! Since Descendants 2 is all about the struggles faces in Auradon and thee facing her rival when she goes back to the Isle, I decided that Gabriella needed her own special conflict, on top of the impending family drama.**

 **See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, everyone! Welcome back to another chapter! Now, last chapter, we met yet another OC of mine, Fallon. Now, many of you guessed correctly, but some guessed it and thought it was wrong because the style didn't quite fit…**

 **Now, when I create an OC in this fanfic, I base their color schemes of their main parent's style. Now, Fallon's colors are mainly black and purple, with a small hint of red. Also, his style is dapper with the Isle of the Lost edge. Also, he has a southern accent, dark skin, and the skull and cross bones on his vest are also a homage to his father, who has it somewhere on him. Hopefully, this helps y'all figure it out.**

 **Now, to answer reviews!**

 **TheRanger'sDaughter: First, do not apologize for the length of your review! I LOVE long reviews! Also, yes, Mal and Gabby will be leaning on each other. I felt it would be good to show how close the two have become over the six months. And I'm happy to know that about Gil, and your similar opinion on Uma and Harry. However, based on the movie, I think the craziness Harry displays is in part an act and an infatuation with Uma. Also, very interesting guesses. Lastly, the reason Gabriella is stressed is partly because she is sharing responsibilities with Mal, worrying about Mal, not getting to spend time with Luc, and being unable to express negative emotions, since she has to keep up a positive mask to save face.**

 **ViciouslyMe: Thank you, and here's the update!**

 **mysterfan4ever: Yeah, I also hope Gil will get off the Isle, since he doesn't really act like a villain.**

 **Brook-Lucas-Fan-23: Well, here's the update.**

 **SailorSedna052: You'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Momochan77: Yeah, What's My Name? is one of my favorites, as well. Honestly, I was looking forward to it so much. I can't wait to write It's Goin' Down, because that's my next favorite. China is so talented, and she was so amazing in this movie. She brought so much energy, and you can tell she gave her all.**

 **ALPHAomega239: We'll see.**

 **Arly Jones: Welp, here it is.**

 **sacredmaiden009: Um, I don't know who that is, so no…**

 **newbienovelistRD: Good guess! And will do!**

 **Guest Mr Smile3574: We'll see.**

 **Mira Black-Snape: The witch doctor is Dr. Falcilier. He is mentioned once in The Silent Descendant. He's the one that diagnosed Gabby's ear problems, which leads to her making the special ear plugs. And thank you!**

 **Eliana311: We'll see.**

 **Now, onto the story!**

 **I do not own Descendants, only my OCs Gabby, Luc, and now Fallon.**

After classes ended for the day, Luc and Gabby left the school, and headed towards an all too familiar meadow. The meadow had become their special place, where they could be together, alone. They were enjoying a delicious picnic made by Mrs. Potts. The kind, elderly woman had made both of their favorites.

For Gabriella, there was Lemon Chicken, mashed potatoes, and some mixed veggies. Unlike her father, Gabriella wasn't a big meat lover. She mainly preferred chicken and fish over red meat and pork. Luc had actually been amused by it, since he himself _loved_ it, hence the food made for him. For Luc, Mrs. Potts had made steak, a baked potato, and a salad.

"This is nice, huh?" Gabriella peeked up at Lucian, her cheeks tinting a rosy pink as he smiled at her.

"Yes, it really is, Ella."

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too, _ma belle chérie_."

The couple was currently reclining on the blanket, Gabriella curled up with Lucian, with her head resting on his chest. They were just laying together, looking up at the sky and watching white, fluffy clouds drift by. It was the most peaceful they'd ever been in the past six months. No reporters, no students, and most of all, no Ben-

"You knew, _didn't_ you?!"

 _Spoke too soon._

"I know a lot of things, Your Majesty. You need to be more specific." She was in no mood for a kingly tantrum.

"You _knew_ Mal's been doing magic! _Behind_ _my back_!" The King turned towards Lucian. "Did you know?"

Lucian shifted beneath her, signaling Gabby to get up. When she saw his face, she winced. He was frowning. At her.

"No, _mon ami_. I would have told you otherwise…" Lucian assured, before settling his judging eyes on her. "Gabriella, why would you keep this secret?"

Gabby flinched. Lucian never used her full name, unless the situation was serious or he was upset with her. In this case, it was both.

"Exactly the reason you told him," she whispered. She couldn't look him in the eyes; she couldn't see that disappointed face.

"Gabriella, Mal shouldn't be using magic-"

"I don't care!" The boys frowned even more at her exclamation. The girl didn't look up at them as she continued. "She isn't _used_ to this life! Mal needs more help than I can give, and if that means using magic occasionally to change her hair, or speed read, or even make a big lunch for the boy she likes because she didn't have any bloody _time_ , then I don't care if she uses it!"

"That's the point!" Ben barked back hotly. "If she keeps magic to solve her problems, then she _won't_ get used to it! Mal can't always use the easy way!"

"With all respect, _your majesty_ , you have no idea what Mal is going through!"

"Oh, you think learning to be _king_ is easy?"

"No, but at least you're _used_ to this place! We haven't even been year a _year_!"

Lucian let out a long sigh. "Ella, if you were able to give up your magical item, I think Mal could handle to do the same."

Gabriella felt as if he had slapped her.

 _He_ was the reason she gave it up. The reason she felt safe enough to not walk around with a concealed weapon. She did it to make him _happy_ , and he didn't even _acknowledge what she'd done_. Lucian had said it like it _wasn't_ one of the hardest decisions she's ever made. Like what she did didn't even _matter_.

Gabriella stood up and smoothed down the turquoise fabric of her dress. Her eyes were glossy with tears as she stared at the boy to whom she had given her heart.

"If you can say that, then you don't know me, Lucian."

Amber eyes widened, regret filling them. "Ella, I didn't mean-"

"You meant every word!" Lucian flinched back with wide eyes. Gabriella hadn't been this angry in so long. At least, not on the outside. "You're both just spoiled _Auradon_ boys that have no idea what Mal and I have been through. So, just give it a rest!" She then began to stalk off, but Ben grabbed her arm.

"Gabriella, don't you-!"

Her anger boiled over as she spun around and slapped the king. The loud _crack_ echoed in the meadow as the boy fell back into the grass, Luc racing to his side.

"You don't get to touch me. You _don't get_ to order me around." Gabriella kneeled before them, her eyes that same icy shade they were when the two had first met. "And you _don't get_ to have Mal, if you're such a _closeminded_ jerk!"

And Gabriella stomped away, her tears finally spilling over as she raced to her dorm. She was tired of all this. She wanted to leave, to get away from all of this _madness_.

She wanted to go home.

* * *

When Gabriella arrived at the dorm, she found Mal, sobbing as she stabbed a box with a pencil. She was dressed in the clothes she had first come to Auradon in, the only clothes she had anymore that expressed who she truly was. Gabby's heart broke, and her own tears seemed to stream a bit faster. She stumbled over to the blonde, and embraced her friend. Mal clung to her, the girls crying together.

"I can't stay here, Gab."

"I know."

"I want to go _home_!"

"I know."

"We don't _belong_ here!"

"I know."

"Will you…come with me?"

"…yes."

While Mal grabbed her mother, Gabriella changed into her own clothes. Unlike Mal, she had kept more of her _Isle_ clothes, unable to part with them. She dressed herself in black jeans, her brown hunting boots, a tight, orange collared, red V-neck, and threw her on her old, brown leather jacket. She felt more like herself than ever compared to last six months.

Her locket hung like a lead weight from her neck, and she removed it with shaky hands. They still shook as she wrote a note to her friends and Lucian, and trembled even more once she set down the locket on top of the little scrap of paper.

Green and blue eyes met, both filled with sadness and desperation.

It was time to go home.

* * *

Before they knew it, Mal had to bring her scooter to a stop. Both girls stared at the island before them. Freedom was so close…

Mal fumbled through her spell book to find the spell that would take them across the sea to the _Isle of the Lost_.

 _"Noble steed, proud and fair,  
You shall take us anywhere!"_

"Please, work," Mal whispered. She tugged down her goggles and revved the engine. Gabriella tightened her arms around Mal. This was it.

The scooter drove forward, and the spell activated the golden bridge between _Auradon_ and the _Isle_. It felt like seconds had barely passed by the time they crossed over onto the _Isle_.

They were back.

And Gabriella could already feel the stress leave her as she fell back into her previous persona.

 _Time to take back what's **ours**_.

 **Well, they're back! I know the chapter is a bit short, but I haven't been feeling all to well lately, so it's affected my writing output. I'll make the next chapter nice and long!**

 **Please keep following, favoriting, and reviewing! Especially reviews! I love reading reviews!**

 **Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, and welcome back!**

 **Okay, y'all. It's make or break. My procrastination has led me to the point where I need to pick it up a couple notches in order to finish this and not leave on indefinite hiatus until I can gain access to the movie when I move.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciate them and love reading them! They make me want to write when I can! Keep them coming so I can finish strong!**

 **Power214063: You'll see what awaits Lucian in this chapter!**

 **Eliana311: Haha, hopefully the boys will see just how much they've messed up! Thank you, and his parentage should be revealed soon!**

 **XProj-ArlyJX: I'm glad you like it! And you'll see soon enough!**

 **Mira Black-Snape: Thank you! And Dr. Falcilier is one of my favorite villains, since he's so charismatic and energetic.**

 **TheRanger'sDaughter: Thank you for the well wishes! And yes, the boys have screwed up big time. I wanted to show, just like how Ben was portrayed as having flaws in this movie, that Lucian wasn't perfect. While he is a romantic person, he still has flaws, such as expecting a lot from others and becoming disappointed when they don't meet them. I really wanted to show this, especially with how Gabby starts to realize that Luc wasn't noticing her distress, since he expects her to be fine.**

 **FriendlyNeighborhoodHufflepuff: Haha! Your review made me smile! And yes, they do need some hugs and chocolate.**

 **Brook-Lucas-Fan-23: I'm glad.**

 **Momochan77: Yes. This is a theme I have seen in Descendants, and I wanted to focus more on it, because it is a very true thing. I do not believe someone can be born evil, there is always a cause, whether it be by external or internal conflict. And, when Ben went to the Isle, I felt this theme was once again shown within the storyline.**

 **newbienovelistRD: Thank you!**

 **Guest: Gabby will definitely be getting a revamped look.**

 **SimiS: Wow, thank you!**

 **Mysteryfan4ever: Yes, the scene always makes me mad. While yes, he is also under a lot of stress, Ben didn't deserve to blow up like he did, especially with Mal in such a vulnerable state. If he had been paying attention, he would have noticed how she was on the brink of tears, and all she did was try to make him happy and live up to his expectations.**

 **Now, on to the story!**

 **I do not own Descendants 2. I only own my own plot lines, Gabby, Luc, Fallon, and any other OCs that pop up!**

* * *

Once breaching the barrier, Mal gradually slowed down the scooter until they stopped next to a poster for the Royal Cotillion, upon which graffiti stood out against the cartoon forms of Mal and Ben. Gabriella took one look at it, and tore it down. She crumpled it into a ball and then tossed it into a nearby puddle. Mal then took off once again, causing pedestrians to jump out of the way or be run over.

They rode through the alleys that made up the roads of the _Isle_ , before they finally came to their old hideout, where they could hide the scooter, and crash without encountering any of the villains they had double crossed, including Gabby's father.

 _Hopefully, him and the twin idiots don't catch wind of me._ Her mind then flashed to boy, his face lit by a goofy, if stupid, smile, framed by scruffy, dirty blonde hair. _Well, I guess I can try to find_ _ **that**_ _particular idiot. He at least respects me._

The two girls dismounted, slipping off their helmets and googles as well. Gabriella winced when she saw just how much Mal's new hair contrasted with the gloomy atmosphere of the _Isle_. They would definitely need to do something about that.

Mal stalked over to a crate, picking up the rock perched on it and tossing it at the sign that read,

" _ **Danger: Flying Rocks"**_

Mal tossed the rock at the sign, causing it to swing back and trigger the door to open. Gabby and Carlos had managed to enable the locking system, so that nothing of _theirs_ could be stolen by petty thieves. The two began the long trek up the stairs, into the warehouse they had claimed as their own.

Gabriella felt a small smile grow on her lips.

 _It feels good to be home._

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, in Auradon…**_

In Ben's office, he and Lucian were going through the last-minute paperwork and arrangements for the Royal Cotillion. Little ways off, the clock chimed, alerting them that it was already three in the afternoon. Luc stretched with a sigh, his frown worsening. He was still thinking about Gabriella, worried he had gone a little too far with their fight. However, he knew she was strong, and was probably just annoyed by now.

The silence was then broken when Ben hit the PA system on his desk.

"Debra."

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Can you ask Lumiere to call me regarding Cotillion?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Thank you."

Once Ben's secretary turned off the speaker, Luc grabbed another paper to go over. "So, how's that mosaic for Mal going over?"

Before Ben could respond, their was a quick knocking on the door, and Evie popped her head in. The usual bubbly bluenette was sporting a slightly panic expression as she poked her head in through the door.

"Ben? Luc?"

"Evie!" the two chorused, smiles alighting on their faces. It was nice to see another face after hours of paperwork. "Come on in."

The girl slipped in and shut the door behind her, taking a deep breath. What she was about to say would crush the duo.

As she turned to face them, she delivered her news. "Mal and Gabby have gone back to the _Isle_."

Just as she had expected, the smiles fell away and were replaced by frowns. She took another deep breath and strode forward. She handed one note to Ben, and another to Luc. While Ben read his aloud, Luc read his in stunned silence.

' _Lucian,_

 _I'm sorry, but I can't stay any longer. This place is suffocating, and I can't handle it anymore. I thought I could be free in_ _ **Auradon**_ _, but I was wrong. The freedom granted here comes with just as many stipulations as the_ _ **Isle of the Lost**_ _. At least there, I can be myself._

 _I love you, Lucian. I thought you loved me, but maybe…I was wrong about that, too._

 _Love,_

 _Ella'_

As if to add salt onto the wounds on his heart, Evie handed him the locket he had gifted Gabriella. When he opened it, the picture of the two of them remained.

"How could I be so stupid?" Luc whispered to himself, the note crumpling in his hand as he shut the locket.

"This is _my_ fault," Ben admitted, his face beginning to show his remorse and panic. "This is my fault! I blew it! She'd been under so much pressure lately—they both had, and instead of being understanding, I went all beast on them!"

"You are not the only one at fault," Lucian reminded, his frown growing sad. "I should have been more understanding with Ella, instead of immediately scolding her. I should have _known_ she was feeling this way!"

The two locked eyes, and a surge of determination overtook them. "We have to go there and apologize."

"I have to go there, and _beg_ her to come back."

"I need to tell her that I still love her! That I can't live without her!" Lucian cried.

"Ben, Luc, you'll _never_ find them! You need to know the _Isle_ , how it works, and…" Evie trailed off as she realized what needed to be done. "You need to take me with you."

The boys turned to face her, hope entering their eyes.

"Yes!"

"Are you sure?" Luc asked, his concern for the girl obvious.

"Yeah," Evie assured them. She needed to apologize to the girls as well. She had pushed them, Gabby especially. "They're my best friends."

Even if Gabby didn't realize it, Evie cared about just as much as she cared for Mal. She knew of all the times the archer had looked out for her and protected her. She needed to make things right between them.

Evie then turned away from them. "I'll bring the boys, too. There's safety in numbers, and none of us is too popular over there right now."

"Thank you…"

"Let's get two things straight." Evie turned to face them once more. "You have to _promise_ me I won't get stuck there again."

"I promise."

Lucian nodded in agreement. "As do I. None of you will be left there."

"…and there's no way you're both going looking like that."

The boys looked at each other, and then looked at Evie.

"Work your magic, Evie."

* * *

 _ **Back on the Isle…**_

Gabriella followed Mal through the streets, her quiver on her back and her new compound bow in her hand. She'd grabbed the weapon before they left, remembering just how dangerous the _Isle_ could be. They were currently on their way to Lady Tremaine's hair salon, _Curl up, and Dye_.

When they reached the doors, they were reminded by the sign that the shop didn't open until midnight. Gabby shrugged as Mal shot her a look, before they both entered, shutting the door behind them.

The salon was just how it'd always been. Walls covered in paint splatters of all colors, hair dye bubbling in beakers, various hair products and nail polish littering every service. While the _Isle_ usually stayed closer to a darker color scheme, Lady Tremaine's place was almost obnoxious with all its color.

In the middle of the shop, was Dizzy Tremaine, daughter of Drusilla, twirling around with her headphones on as she swept up hair clippings. The two older girls couldn't help but smile. The young girl was quite adorable, and _very_ sweet. She was usually bullied a lot, until Evie had decided to take her under her wing, and thus she became an, unofficial, member of their little gang. She was their one soft spot, especially for Gabby. The younger girl had always looked at her as a protector, and had always tried to make her smile and let her do her hair…

 _I may just let her…_

As Dizzy looked up, her face broke into a wide smile. She removed her headphones and called out to the older girls.

"Mal! Gabby! Is Evie back, too?"

Gabby felt a slight pang in her heart, remembering how the two had left things on a bit of a sour note.

Mal chuckled awkwardly. "As if…" Dizzy's disappointment was clear to the both of them. "We forgot you guys don't open until midnight…" Dizzy gave a little shrug.

"The place looks good," Gabby added, glancing at all the color with a small smile.

Dizzy grinned, giggling as she gazed around.

"So, what is your deal?" Mal walked around a nail station. "Has your grandmother given you any customers yet?"

Dizzy sighed. "Just a witch here and there. Mostly, just it's just a lot of scrubbing, and scouring, and sweeping. Lot's, and lot's of sweeping."

"Sounds like the old Cinderella treatment," Gabby summed up. "Looks like you've taken the place of your step-aunt."

"Yeah, she's gone from wicked step-mother, to wicked grandmother."

All three of them looked upward.

"That's not much a switch." Mal gave Dizzy a little smirk. "Hey, Dizzy…you used to do Evie, right?"

"Yeah." Dizzy was always proud to work on Evie, as the blue haired girl was very critical about her appearance. "I thought of the little braids."

"Do have any ideas for me?"

"Ones that may help her not stand out like a beacon," Gabriella added dryly as she crossed her arms and sidled up to her friend. "And, I'll even let you have free range, this _one_ time."

Dizzy's eyes lit up, and she began to scrutinized the two older girls. She first approached Mal, picking up some strands of her hair. "The washed out blonde with purple tips? The best of _no_ worlds. You can't see where your face ends and your hair begins." Gabby laughed, drawing the younger girl's attention to her. "Hmm, your hair has gotten really long, and the solid black is _bor-ing_! You're strong, and have a powerful will. You can rock something with a bit more edge."

Gabriella cocked an eyebrow, definitely interested in what Dizzy was saying. "Is that so?"

Dizzy dragged them to two separate chairs, catching sight of Mal's nails. "What _is_ this? _Bored to Death Pink_? And yours aren't even painted, Gabby!" She turned Mal's chair, and then Gabby's standing between the two with her elbow perched on the back of Mal's seat. "How far can I go?"

"The works. Ya know, whatever makes me feel like me, but…way worse." Dizzy cheered and then turned to Gabby.

 _I'm probably going to regret this…_

"As I said, you have free range, kid. Make sure I'll like it."

Dizzy grinned and picked up some paint splattered shears, quickly going to work. She first started with Mal, dying her hair purple again, cutting off _a lot_ of the hair, putting her hair up in curlers and under a dryer, and then started painting Mal's nails a with a nice black polish. Gabriella was beginning to feel nervous, wondering if giving Dizzy free range with her look was one of her worst ideas.

By the end of it, Mal had light purple hair that hung just past her shoulder, bangs, black nails, and make up that looked more like _her_. When she saw the final product, she smiled, finally seeing herself as she truly was. Now, it was Gabriella's turn.

 _Oh, boy…_

First, Dizzy washed her hair, then, she cut it. So much hair was cut off, and with each snip, she was beginning to feel more and more nervous. Dizzy didn't stop until the hair was just a few inches below her ears. Next, she began to dye the ends, the color unknown to Gabby. While the dye set, Dizzy did her nails and makeup, using a dark red polish, and some dark eyes shadow, with blood red lips to complete it. Once the dye had finished setting, and Dizzy dried her hair, Gabriella was led up to the mirror. She almost couldn't believe her reflection was actually _her_.

Her hair, which was cut to a little below her ears, was now to her ears in waves, the tips a bright red. Her smoky eye makeup made the blue iris of her eyes pop, and the contrast between her teeth and lips made it nearly impossible to ignore her expression, whether it be a frown, smile, or smirk.

 _Dizzy is a lot better than I imagined._

Deeming the look more than satisfactory, Gabby turned to Dizzy, and gave her some money, assuring her she deserved it, while Mal did the same. As Dizzy began to excitedly make her way to the register, trouble and teenage boy angst walked in. Gabriella scowled at the sight of Harry Hook.

For as long as the two could remember, they hated each other. Harry claimed Gabriella was emotionally stunted and pain to deal with. Gabriella claimed he was only rivaled by her father for arrogance and his fake hook was stupid, not to mention easy to beat in a fight.

"Fork it over, ya runt." Dizzy handed over the money with a pout. "And the rest of it." Harry tapped the metal desk with his _fake_ hook. Dizzy sulked over to the register, opening it up and handing the money to Harry. " _Thank you_."

"Still running errands for Uma, or are you actually getting to keep what you steal?"

Gabby scoffed. "Don't be silly, Mal. Only the _Captain_ , decides how the treasures shared…but you wouldn't know that, huh, Harry?"

The young pirate turned around, sending a quick scowl towards Gabriella. "Well, well, _well_. What a _nice_ surprise." Gabriella cocked a brow at that remark.

"Hi, Harry."

Gabriella simply hummed, not even giving the amateur pirate a verbal response.

"Just _wait_ until Uma hears your back." Harry swaggered up to Mal. "She's _never_ gonna give you back your old territory."

"Oh, well. That's okay, 'cause we'll be taking it."

Harry laughed.

"Don't believe us?" Gabby sent him a smug smirk. "Well, I guess it won't be as fun as we thought, if you and your captain are so naïve."

Harry didn't stop smirking as he moved Mal's hair with his hook. "I can hurt you-"

Gabriella grabbed his wrist, squeezing tightly as she glared into his eyes. "You'd have to get past me, first, and we both know I can break your arm without breaking a sweat."

Mal took the gum she had been chewing, and stuck it onto the end of Harry's fake hook. "Plus, don't you need her permission?"

Harry scoffed, jerking out of Gabby's hold and then biting the gum off of his hook. Gabriella wrinkle her nose in disgust as the pirate strode away, but not before swatting everything off one of the tables and twirling out of the room. He'd always been one for the dramatics.

"Great," Dizzy announced sarcastically. "More sweeping."

Gabriella chuckled. "Well, Dizzy. We have to head out. I'll see if we can visit later, okay?"

This seemed to brighten Dizzy's mood, and she waved goodbye as the girls exited the salon. As they did so, shadows moved in the corner of her eye. Gabriella froze. Mal turned around once she noticed her friend had stopped.

"Gab, what's wrong?"

"Go on ahead. I'll meet you there in a bit."

"But-" The look in Gabby's eyes said she wasn't messing around. "Fine."

As Mal walked ahead, Gabriella turned to fully face the shadows. "Stop hiding, Fallon. We both know you can't hide from me."

The shadows quivered once last time, before a young man stepped out. His white teeth contrasted with his mocha skin as he sent her a dark smile.

"Long time no see, Firefly."

Her eyes harshened into a glare. "Too soon for me."

"Oh, you wound me." Fallon held a hand to his heart. "Here I thought you may be happy to see me."

"Since when have I ever been happy to see a voo doo charlatan like yourself?"

Fallon scowled at that. "Now, now, Firefly, you know very well that my daddy _earned_ the title of Shadow Man for a reason." His smirk then returned, his shadow crossing its arms across its chest seconds before he himself did. "We don't dabble in parlor tricks and sleight of hand. Our magic comes straight from-"

"Yeah, yeah," Gabriella huffed. "I've heard _all_ about the other side from you _and_ your dad. It's getting very repetitive."

Fallon now full out grinned. "Well, what else would you expect from the Shadow Man, Doctor Falcilier…"

Gabriella rolled her eyes as his shadow imitated the witch doctor, the boy paused for dramatic effect.

" _And his son_?"

* * *

 **And there we are! Fallon's villainous heritage has been revealed! If you look up a picture of Doctor Falcilier, and compare it to Fallon's description, you'll notice the color scheme and style is about the same. Also, the skull and crossbones that is on Fallon's vest also appears on Falcilier' s hat.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back! Once again, thank you for all your support! It really helps me to keep on writing, especially when I'm having a bad day. I want to dedicate this chapter to one of my really good friends on here, newbienovelistRD, whom I affectionately call RD. Now, I remember discovering her page, and going, "These stories really make me happy!" Not all of them correlated, but they didn't need to. They were just short stories written to make people smile. Most are fluff, but there are some that are not purely that, but still have it within. She's currently writing an Ever After High story that I highly recommend. Plus, she was one of my first reviewers on The Silent Descendant, and is a constant reviewer for this sequel!**

 **Now, the reason I'm dedicating this to her, is because she really has helped me through a lot. Two of my Ben 10 stories were written for her, and I remember one of them was where I got my first flame on this site. It really shook me, and made me doubt myself. When I asked about the certain thing this person pointed out, RD was quick to assure me that she** _ **loved**_ **it, and she saw nothing wrong with it.**

 **Later on, give or take a few months, I got multiple flames on a story I used to have on my page, called Seafarer. This story was based on one of my favorite movie and TV series, How to Train Your Dragon. The flames contained vulgar language, and insulted both me and my story. All because of the name I gave my character, which was Valerie, was, in their opinion, "modern". (I don't really understand why this was grounds to use such language, especially since a canon character is named** _ **Heather**_ **.) Anyway, this brought me to tears, because I was having so much fun writing it, and I had begun to really** _ **love**_ **Val, and these people were upset because of what I named my OC. I wanted to name her after Valla, her mother, and one of my favorite characters. When I PMed RD about it, she comforted me, and helped me move past it. I did take down Seafarer, but only because I decided I didn't have the time for it, and I wanted to develop it more before republishing it.**

 **As of recently, I confided in RD my worries about moving out on my own, and she was quick to help me then too. It was because of her I finally wrote the last chapter, and why I'm already started on this one so quickly. I'm lucky to have her as a friend.**

 **Now, it's time to answer reviews! Not as many as usual, since not much time has passed between updates!**

 **Guest: I'm guessing you may have been using the app, and were logged out. Now, drop your user or the title of your fic in a review, and I'll check it out as soon as I can! As for Lucian's revamped look, you'll see! ;)**

 **Momochan77: Glad to know you can picture it! Personally, I love colored hair. I think it's actually pretty, especially when you just dye the tips and have it fade from the normal color. As for Fallon, y'all will see just where he plays into all of this soon!**

 **danifan3000: Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying it! I am aware of the series, though I don't really like it. As for Freddie, she is a canon character in the books, so she may be mentioned, but she won't be making an appearance in this sequel.**

 **newbienovelistRD: Thank you! I'm glad!**

 **Mira Black-Snape: Haha, thank you!**

 **TheRanger'sDaughter: Thank you! And I really recommend the movie. Tiana is an inspirational character, and many of the characters are so lovable! I actually have a few OCs based on that story that crop up in The Tales of an Arrow and her Candlestick, being Navi, Tatiana or Tati, and Charlie. They may crop up in this story as well. As for the rest, you'll just have to read and find out yourself!**

 **sacredmaiden009: It's okay! I wanted people not to get it right away, or else there would be no surprise!**

 **D.N.S Akina: Well, we'll just have to see. Overall, Gil is a sweet, adorable guy, but who knows? Maybe he actually cares about Gabby?**

 **I do not own Descendants, only my OCs Gabby, Lucian, Fallon, and any others I throw in!**

* * *

Gabriella rolled her eyes. Honestly, the boy was just like his father when it came to dramatics. It made her question how she ever took him seriously.

"You know, you could get to your point _a lot_ faster if you cut the dramatics."

Fallon gritted his teeth, but kept his smug smile. "Now, now, Firefly. I thought they taught you manners at that prep school." He examined her attire and new look. "I guess Pretty, Pretty Princess didn't agree with, hm, darlin'?"

"I've told you not to use pet names."

"Oh?" Fallon began to grin wider. "Here I thought your new beau would call you all sorts of names." Gabby stiffened. "Ah, it seems I touched a sore spot?"

"You don't know what you're talking about," she spat, venom seeping from her words.

Before she could even blink, he was in front of her, their chests pressed against each other while his shadow boxed her in from behind. Up close, Fallon's brown eyes looked almost black, and as he leered down at her, shivers wracked her spine.

His lips brushed her ear as he whispered, "Oh, I know more than you know, _Firefly_."

Then, he was gone. Gabriella stumbled, her heart pounding in her chest. Fallon had always been a wildcard on the _Isle_. He spiked fear into many, but was still able to lull others in a sense of security. His manipulative tendencies had an uncanny ability of getting him whatever he wanted at the time. Gabriella had hoped she wouldn't ever have to go head to head with him ever again, but it seemed that he wanted otherwise.

Quickening her pace, Gabriella strode back to the hideout. She'd deal with this later. The last thing they needed was Mal wandering around trying to find her. That would not end well, for either of them.

* * *

Luc felt uncomfortable.

He was dressed in leather, _so much leather_ , and felt like he was tossed into a vat of dark paint. When Luc told Evie to "work her magic", he hadn't anticipated this. The princess had dressed him in a scarlet leather jacket, a tight, black shirt, garnet colored skinny jeans, and black combat boots. To top off the look, Evie had replaced his usual fedora with a simple, black beanie.

In short, Luc didn't even want to leave the room when she finished his look.

Ben, being Ben, took to the new style and rushed from the room to head for the _Isle_ as soon as possible. They were currently rushing down the outside stairs towards the limo Jay had acquired. Evie was bringing up the rear as she tried to stop Ben, probably to fix something with his outfit.

"Jay. Keys." Ben tossed Jay the keys. "Remote." The remote was also tossed.

"Wait!" Evie exclaimed with a tone of finality. Ben finally paused in his rush, and turned to face the blue haired princess. "Something's wrong." The girl reached up to pull Ben's beanie down. "There."

Lucian sighed, "Okay, are we ready now?"

"Shot gun!" A new voice crowed.

Lucian whirled around, trying to find the source as everyone else turned to stare at Dude. The Frenchman turned to stare at the dog as Carlos scolded said dog. "Did he just…?"

"Talk? Yes. I'll tell you later!"

Lucian had no choice but to accept it and rushed into the limo with the others.

He had a girl to apologize to, and make things right between them.

* * *

Soon, they had crossed the bridge and parked on the pier. While Carlos, Jay, Evie, and Ben began to cover the limo with sheets, Luc could only stare at the _Isle_ in shock. Gabriella had described it to him many times, spinning tales of risky heists and exhilarating chases, even describing the poor state of hygiene and food…

However, her stories and descriptions did not prepare him for what he saw before him. The atmosphere was gloomy, the smog filled air blocking out most of the moonlight. The buildings were crumbling and barely standing. Trash littered the streets, and he could make out areas where some had made little lean-tos to escape the elements. Overall, he…he couldn't believe his Ella had lived in such a horrible place…had had to _survive_ here. His Ella was so sweet and pure…how could she have come from a place like this?

"Luc, c'mon!" Luc snapped out of his daze and followed the others. Carlos motioned for them to pause, and he looked at each of them seriously. "Keep it chill, alright?" They nodded. Each one knew the risk if they were to be caught. "Last thing we need is our parents finding out we're hear. "The other two VKs nodded their agreement.

Then they were off, Luc and Ben sticking close together, while Jay, Carlos, and Evie strode ahead. They didn't even notice when the three had stopped, simply continuing forward with curiosity. The _Isle of the Lost_ was much different than their home of _Auradon_.

Ben, for some idiotic reason, decided to try to shake hands with one of the residents. This resulted in the king being growled at before their guides found them again.

"Ben, stop! Just, stop!" Luc backed up to be near Evie as Carlos and Jay scared off the man.

"Why?"

"This isn't a parade. It's the _Isle_."

"Evie's right, _mon ami_ ," Luc agreed, "This isn't _Auradon_. We're not safe here."

"Just keep your hands in your pockets unless you're stealing."

"And you either slouch or strut."

"And never, _ever_ smile."

Lucian sent them all a deadpan look. "Are you serious?"

"Ok, th-"

Evie cut off the king with a glare. "No! No 'thank you's, and drop the 'please', too. Just…chill."

 **Evie:**

 _Let me tell you something you can really trust.  
Everybody's got a wicked side.  
I know you think that you can never be like us.  
Watch and learn so you can get it right._

Lucian and Ben shared a look as they watched the three. They were in their element, whereas the two boys were feeling like fish out of water. The VKs drug their feet as they moved, the boys slouching while Evie strutted.

 **Carlos, Evie, and Jay:**

 _You need to drag your feet.  
You need to nod your head.  
You need to lean back.  
Slip through the cracks.  
You need to not care._

Lucian leaned back as Evie came a bit too close for comfort. Ben had rushed to his side after nearly leaning on the man from before. Carlos rolled his eyes at the two.

 **Carlos:**

 _Uh, you need to not stare_

 **Carlos, Evie, and Jay:**

 _You need a whole lot of help._

Lucian snatched back his and Ben's wallet, sending a glare to the ex-theif.

 **Evie:**

 _You need to not be yourself._

Luc felt himself frown at this. For some reason, he had a feeling Evie was trying to tell them something.

 **Evie**

 _You wanna be cool?  
Let me show you how.  
You don't break the rules,  
I could show you how.  
And once you catch this feeling,  
Yeah, once you catch this feeling._

Ben nudged Luc, and the auburn-haired boy groaned. The two began to follow the VKs lead.

 **Carlos, Evie, and Jay:**

 _You'll be chillin', chillin', oh  
Chillin' like a villain (chillin')  
Chillin' like a villain (chillin')  
Chillin' like a villain (hey)  
Chillin' like a, chillin' like a (hey), villain_

Ben and Luc attempted to imitate the three, but were failing miserably. Ben then wandered off, interested in what a man was selling from within his cloak. Evie drug him away, her and the other two hopping up onto the nearby railing.

 **Evie:**

 _You draw attention when you act like that.  
Let us teach you how to disappear.  
You look like you would lose a fight to an alley cat.  
You gotta be wrong to get it right 'round here._

Luc looked a bit offended, and glared at the girl now balanced on the railing. "I'm pretty sure I could beat a _cat_ , Evie." The girl ignored him as they began to impart more wisdom.

 **Evie, Carlos, and Jay:**

 _You need to watch your back.  
You need to creep around.  
You need to slide real smooth.  
Don't make a sound.  
And if you want it, take it.  
And if you can't take it, break it.  
If you care about your health…_

Luc and Ben attempted to slide like the VKs, but Ben ended up hitting a trash can, and Luc stumbled into Ben. The two caught themselves before they fell, but the VKs still gave them irritated looks. As they slid through the railings, Carlos bumped into to Ben, and caused him to fall. Luc was quick to drag him up, while Evie just shook her head.

 **Evie:**

 _Seriously, you need to not be yourselves._

Luc felt his eyes widened. _Oh…this…is this what it was like for Mal and Ella? Did they…did they think they couldn't be themselves?_

 **Evie:**

 _You wanna be cool?  
Let me show you how.  
You don't break the rules,  
I can show you how,  
And once you catch this feeling  
Yeah, once you catch this feeling._

By now, Ben and Luc were slowly getting it. They were able to keep up with the movements of the other three, and imitate their ways. Ben was smiling, but Lucian…his brow was furrowed in thought, even as he imitated his friends.

 **Carlos, Evie, and Jay:**

 _You'll be chillin', chillin', oh  
Chillin' like a villain (chillin')  
Chillin' like a villain (chillin')  
Chillin' like a_

Ben began to thank the VKs, but Lucian was still unsure.

 **Lucian:**

 _I know I gotta follow your lead,  
Gotta walk in your stead,  
But, is this really what we need?_

Ben and Luc shared a meaningful look.

 **Ben:**

 _I really wanna be bad a lot,  
And I'm giving it my best shot,  
But it's hard being what I'm not._

Carlos looked at them with a frown.

 **Carlos:**

 _Well if you don't, you're gonna get us caught_

 **Evie:**

 _You gotta stay low-key.  
Now show us how bad you can be_

 **Ben:**

 _Like this? (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

Ben pulled out Evie's sunglasses while Luc held out Jay's wallet.

 **Luc:**

 _Like this? (yeah, yeah)_

Luc had also managed to swipe Carlos's phone.

 **Ben and Luc:**

 _Oh yeah, I think we got this  
Let's go, we're ready to rock this  
And we ain't gonna thank you for your help  
I think we found the worst in ourselves!_

The four threw their arms over each other's' shoulders, Luc managing to wedge himself between Ben and Carlos.

 **Evie:**

 _You wanna be cool?  
Let me show you how,  
You don't break the rules.  
I can show you how.  
And once you catch this feeling.  
Yeah, once you catch this feeling._

By now, Ben and Luc were moving on their own, finally understanding how to move like a villain. Even as Luc smiled, he still felt doubt creeping within him.

 **Carlos, Evie, and Jay:**

 _You'll be chillin', chillin', oh  
Chillin' like a villain (chillin')  
Chillin' like a villain (chillin')  
Chillin' like a villain (chillin')  
Chillin' like a villain (chillin')  
Chillin' like a villain_

Was it… _his fault_ that Gabriella felt she couldn't be herself? Did he drive her to come back here?

Luc was drawn from his thoughts once he caught sight of Ben bumping into someone. He rushed over with the others as the other boy…smiled?

"Hey, I know you!"

 _Oh, no!_

"No…no don't know you either, man."

 _We're doomed._

"Uh, yeah, you do." The boy looked at each of them. "C'mon, man! Really? Nuh? Dude, I'll give you a hint! My dad is quick…slick…" His smile widened as he gestured to his neck. "…and his neck is incredibly thick…c'mon man!" Lucian felt his breathing stop as the boy's eyes darted from a cotillion poster to Ben. "…you're King Ben!" His finger then pointed at Luc. "Which means you must be Lucian!" His smile flickered. "…which means…you're dating Gabby…"

"Let's go!" Evie, Jay, and Carlos began to heard the two dumbstruck boys away, praying that the boy wouldn't follow them.

Meanwhile, Lucian peeked over his shoulder, wondering which of Gaston's son he had just met. The boy had almost seemed… _nice_ , which eliminated the second and third Gaston.

 _It must of have been Gil, then…_

Gil was Gabriella's younger, half-brother. Apparently, when Gil's mother was pregnant with him, Gaston hadn't been very faithful, resulting in Gabriella being born a few months after him. For the longest time, Gabriella and Gil didn't even know about each other, but, after her mother died, they had met. Gabriella had confessed, that out of her brothers, Gil was the most tolerable, if idiotic. He was the only one that didn't bully her about her illegitimacy, and treated her as if she was his full blooded relative.

 _I wonder if he knows about Ella being here?_

* * *

Gil frowned as the group fled. He knew that he should tell Uma, but what if it made Gabby angry? Out of all his siblings, he got along with Gabby the most, and he didn't want to make her mad…however, he was still a part of Uma's crew, and he would be in big trouble if he didn't tell her…

 _Oh, where's Gabby when I need her?_

Gabby had an uncanny ability with helping him figure stuff out. She was patient, at least when it came to him. She helped him with homework, schemes, and even with the decision to become a part of Uma's crew. He had been uncertain about being on the opposite side of his sister, but she had explained how it was the best thing for him.

" _I can't always be around to watch you, Gil, and Mal won't let you in with us, you and I both know that. We both know there's safety in numbers, and, while I hate to say it, being a part of Uma's crew will give protection I can't always provide. Besides, Harry and Uma know I'd skin them alive if any harm came to you. Family has got to watch out for each other, and this is the best way I can watch out for you."_

He hadn't really understood everything Gabby had said, but he understood enough. He was…slower than a lot of the other kids. He had trouble focusing, which usually resulted in trouble finding him. Gil knew that was the main reason Mal _didn't_ want him and Uma _did_ want him. Gabby was smart, so it wasn't that hard to see why Mal chose her, not to mention how good she was with her bow. Uma had originally wanted Gabby, but was blindsided by Mal. While Gil wasn't anywhere _near_ as smart as Gabby, he was still strong, and just as good with a dagger or sword as Gabby was with her bow. Whereas Mal didn't acknowledge it, Uma had. Uma and Harry had enough brains for the crew, but Gil was still physically stronger than both. Therefore, the captain and first mate had agreed to recruit Gil.

After a while, both sides had noticed Gabby and Gil would never fight each other, and if one wandered into the other's territory, the siblings usually overlooked it. When confronted, both admitted they never planned on fighting each other. They'd fight each other's _side_ , but not each other. When Mal had given Gabby an ultimatum, either fight her brother or leave, Gabby had bluntly stated she would leave. Uma would be glad to have her, as she would be gaining someone with numerous intel on Mal's territory and gang, _and_ would be able to rub it in Mal's face that she got one of her smartest people. Gil couldn't remember any other time the dark fairy had looked so furious. Gabby, however, simply stared with cold eyes, her arms crossed, and one brow cocked at the fairy. It had, of course, been a bluff.

Gabby was aware that Uma would never take her, since she had chosen Mal over her. Uma may have once been able to overlook Harry's disdain and hostility for the girl, but not anymore. Mal may have known that, but she also knew Uma may do it just to spite her; so, Mal had relented and the siblings continued to avoid fighting each other.

Gil wished he was as smart as Gabby. He'd be able to look out for her, instead of the other way around. _He_ was the brother, and he wanted to be there for _her_ for once. He was older, if by a few months, so he should be the one helping his sister.

 _Maybe if they're here, then so is Gabby?_

Somehow, Gabby had managed to get a letter to him after the VKs betrayal to evil. She had explained why she had chosen it, and that she was working on a way to get him out, too. Gabriella had written that, if he now hated her, she would accept it, but she _was_ going to get him off the _Isle_ , one way or another.

Despite her betrayal, Gil couldn't find it in himself to be mad at her. She had hated it here, even though she used to deny it. Unlike with her, their older brothers pretty much left him alone, as did their father. Gaston, however, took sadistic pleasure in tearing Gabby down. In the end, Gil wasn't able to respond, but he did decide that, if she ever came back, he'd tell her he didn't hate her, and she was still his sister.

 _I wonder, what could have brought her back?_

* * *

 **And there we go! Sadly, this will be the last update for a little while. I know it didn't cover much of the movie, but we've discovered some more things about Gabby! For one, Fallon and her** _ **definitely**_ **have some history, and you've gotten to learn further on why it is Gaston considered her to be a mistake. She is only a half sibling to Gil and the Gastons two and three. Based on Gaston's portrayal in both the animated and live action film, I think it can be understandable that he wouldn't be a faithful husband. And, we've gotten to see more of the relationship between Gabby and Gil! Gil really does seem to be a sweet guy, and I'm almost positive Uma and Harry only use him for his physical attributes. Meanwhile, Gabby is sought out because of her mind and skills with weapons. We've also seen that, for people she cares about, Gabby will do nearly anything to protect them, so Gil, being the only brother that showed her any version of familial love, falls into that category. Plus, I can't see Gil being honestly mean to anyone by himself. When he has someone to take orders from, sure, I can see it. Alone? Nope.**

 **Anyway, it may be a couple of months before I can update again. I won't have access to the movie, and I'll be working and going to school, not to mention my other extracurriculars, because need some to keep sane in college. Until then, goodbye for now!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N at the bottom explaining somethings, including the fate of this story.**

Once Gabby entered their hideout through the back, her tense shoulders fell in relief. After her earlier encounter, she wasn't too keen on going through the front. Fallon had always set her on edge, even when they were kids. He never declared sides. He could follow your orders one moment, and then stab you in the back at the next. He was worse than Uma and Harry in that regard.

With those two, you always knew where they stood.

Uma always held envy within her, and with Mal's mother having the title of worst villain in history, it caused that envy to fester. Personally, Uma never had any problem with Gabby, until she sided with Mal. Then, all bets were off.

With Harry, things were different. He wanted, too, to be recognized as a great villain, while also harboring a deep hatred for Peter Pan within his heart. Like Gabby's father, Captain Hook had been brought back to life to live on the _Isle_. It was a fate worse than death, forced to suffer through poverty and have no hope of escape.

Things between Harry and Gabby weren't always bad. They had had an understanding with each other at first. However, as they grew older, things changed. Harry's overconfident and arrogant attitude drove Gabby up the wall. He started to remind her of her brothers. Harry ended up getting fed up with her unresponsiveness to his antics. In the end, they grew distant and just ended up irritating each other.

"Ella?"

 _That voice._

Gabriella's head snapped up, her eyes widening upon catching sight of Lucian. His expression was pained and saddened, causing her heart to clench.

"Why are you here?" God, her voice sounded terrible. Anyone could hear the edge of tears as she did her best not to break. "I thought I made myself clear, Lucian."

Lucian's big, amber eyes were focused solely on her. He held back tears while staring at Ella, _his_ Ella. They had been through so much together, and he had destroyed it. She looked different, but still beautiful. She stood strong before him, even though he could faintly make out tears in her blue eyes. The ice in her stare thawed the longer they stared at each other. She kept her head high and refused to back down, and Lucian could feel his heart picking up speed.

"Ella, I am so, so, _so_ sorry." Lucian approached her with an air of calmness. "I should never have treated you like that. I love you, and I haven't been showing it that much lately. Please, _ma belle Cherie_ , come home. I'll make it up to you, I'll even stop with the paperwork. _Please_." _I can't live without you._

Gabriella's lip trembled, but she had to hold strong. Who's to say that he wouldn't break his word the second she came back? There's no way she could go back. Everything about that life was suffocating and restricting. She felt like a caged bird that everyone felt should be singing happily in its incarceration. She couldn't go back. Especially if Mal stayed here. Mal was the only one who understood it.

Gabriella was tainted. She'd been here too long. She couldn't continue to taint Lucian, who was the epitome of pure. It would be selfish. While Gabriella was a lot of things, she _wasn't_ selfish enough to do that.

"I'm sorry…but I can't." Lucian's expression fell. "We knew this wasn't going to work out." _You're too good, Luc. I can't drag you with me into the dark._ "Please, just…just leave."

Gabriella turned her back, so he wouldn't see the tears streaking down her cheeks. She didn't see the way Lucian's shoulders fell or how he reached for her...

His hand stopped centimeters from her shoulder. Lucian let his hand fall as he left. He needed to get back to the others. Maybe Ben had had more luck than he did.

Gabby looked up as footsteps approached. Mal stood before her, just as teary-eyed. The girls could only send each other wobbly smiles before rushing into a hug. While not the most affectionate girls, they both needed the comfort.

* * *

The three VKs turned as the duo trudged down the stairs.

"So…?" Evie looked at them hopefully. "Where are they?"

"They're not coming back." Ben's expression said it all.

"They made that very clear," Lucian added.

"What? I'll talk to them!" Evie rushed to the speaker. " _M_? Gab? It's me, Evie. Let me just talk to you two for a second."

* * *

Up in the hideout, Mal and Gabby shared a look.

"I don't want to talk to her."

Mal nodded and pulled a lever. "Go away!"

"We don't _want_ to talk to you!"

* * *

Evie looked over to Jay and Carlos.

"Let's give them a couple hours to cool off."

Carlos glanced off to the side, alarm soon overtaking him. "Guys!" Jay and Evie snapped their heads toward him. "Where are Ben and Lucian?"

Evie called out a quiet, "Ben?" as a figure swaggered towards them. "Luc? Ben! Don't scare us like that. Where's Luc?"

"'Don't scare you?'" The figure revealed in the light was not Ben, but Harry Hook. "But that's my specialty."

"Harry," Evie hissed out, glaring at the pirate.

"What'd you do with Ben? Where's Luc?" Jay demanded.

"Oh!" Harry plastered an innocent expression on his face. "We nicked 'em." The others stared at him in shock. "Yeah, if you want to see 'em again, have Mal come to chip shop, _alone_. Uma wants a little _visit_." Evie, Jay, and Carlos glared at him. "While yer at it, tell her little guard dog to head to Doctor's place. Fallon wants t' see 'er." Harry's gaze fell onto Jay. "Ah, Jay, looks like you've lost your touch." Jay lunged but was stopped by Evie. Harry laughed, before barking at Carlos and strolling away. His irritating whistling echoed in the streets as the three exchanged looks.

Jay was the first to act, climbing up the side, followed by Carlos, and then Evie. Mal and Gabby were not going to be happy about this.

* * *

"If you guys would have never brought them here, this never would have happened!"

"What were you thinking?!" Gabriella barked.

"They would have come with or without us. We just wanted to protect them!"

"Yeah, and we completely blew it," Carlos interrupted Evie's explanation.

"Do you realize the danger you've put them in?" Gabby snapped. "They can't protect themselves! Not to mention, Uma has Fallon on her side now! He's a wild card, and there's no telling what he'll do!"

"Okay!" All VKs looked towards Jay. "Okay. What are we going to do?"

" _We_ are not doing anything." Mal stepped down the stairs. "This is between Uma and me."

" _And_ between Fallon and me," Gabriella added, to which Mal sent her a nod.

"And guess what? She's a punk, and now I have to go get him."

"Woah, woah, woah! Mal, you're still going to have to go through Harry hook and his Wharf Rats." Gabby scoffed at this.

"Yeah, you're gonna need us."

"No, she'll be fine." Gabby sent Mal a smirk. "Harry Hook isn't a match for Mal. Plus, she'll have me once I'm finished with Fallon."

"Plus, Uma said to come alone," Mal finished.

The discussion ended with that. The three remaining VKs took a seat, promising the two that they'd be there when they got back.

* * *

The walk to the Ursula's Fish & Chip Shop was long. When they stood outside, Gabby caught Mal's arm.

"I'm not worried but try to be careful. We haven't been here for a while." Mal nodded. "And here." She pressed a folded piece of paper into Mal's hand. "If you can, give it to Gil. Uma's gone too far, and I'm not letting him stay here."

Mal couldn't help but smile. "Well, aren't you a caring sister."

Gabby sent her an annoyed glare. "Just don't get yourself drowned."

"As long as you get out in one piece."

The ebony's smirk returned.

"Deal."

* * *

Dr. Facilier's shop hadn't changed at all. It was still wedged into a poorly lit alley way, ad still filled with cheap baubles that only an idiot would buy. Stealing, however, was an entirely different course of action. Icy eyes scanned over heaps of costume jewelry as Gabriella made her way through the shop. It was sad how much she'd come to hate the place.

"Why, hello there, Firefly. So glad you came." That Cajun drawl set her teeth on edge.

"Wish I could say the same, Fallon."

"Ooh, feisty." Fallon sent her a smirk from where he was standing. "Now, while I may like that, now's not the time." Dark eyes met light. "Since, I have something you want, _Cher_."

Gabriella narrowed her eyes. "Where is he?"

"Oh, you need to be a _bit_ more specific. Ya see, I know where many, _many_ people are." She felt something push her legs, causing her to fall back into a chair. "Now, how's 'bout you and I sit and chat all civilized like. I believe that's what you're used to now, no?" A cold glare was cast towards the boy's shadow, which seemed to be giggling and waving at her. She hated the thing more than Fallon at times.

"Fine, I'll humor you." Her legs crossed over as she leaned back in the chair. "Where's Lucian?"

"Oh, you mean Candle Boy?" She didn't like the dark tone his voice took. "Well, let's just say he's tucked away where he won't be causing trouble."

"Where. Is. He?" Gabriella practically growled out.

If possible, Fallon's eyes grew darker. "Don't take that tone with me, girlie. He's getting what he rightly deserves by sticking his hands on what's _mine_."

Gabriella stiffened. "What did you just say?"

"Oh, you heard me, Firefly." Fallon pushed off from the wall to slowly circle her. "He touched what's mine…and Sugar, I _do_ mean you."

"I'm not yours."

"Oh, that's where you're very wrong." Fallon gripped her shoulders, and it took all Gabriella had not to wince. "You _are_ mine, Gabriella. You have been ever since Gaston made that deal with my father."

Gabby did wince this time. "He, and you, don't control my life. He had no right."

"Whether he had the right or not, doesn't make a difference." He leaned down until his lips were by her ear. "You're mine until the day you die. You can't get out of it. Unless you want a trip to the Otherside, hm, _Cher_?"

Gabriella stood up, spun, and clocked Fallon in the jaw. The boy, not expecting this, flew backwards. He was saved from landing on the ground by his shadow.

"I don't care what my father did. Even if the deal fell through, it would be either him or _your_ dad going to the 'Otherside'." Her fists clenched. "That was only a taste. Test me more, and I'll show you just how long that shadow can last."

Fallon glared at her as his shadow helped him to his feet. "I'd tread carefully, Gabriella. I still have your boy toy."

"No, you don't." Fallon blinked at her blunt answer. "I know you weren't there when the Rats took Ben and Luc."

"What?"

"Oh, Fallon, did you really think you were clever?" Gabriella's smirk was cold and mocking. "Of course, I knew you didn't have Lucian. It's not really your style to get your hands dirty."

"Then why did you come?!"

"Because," Gabriella leaned closer to glare deep into his eyes. "I wanted to tell you this face to face. You leave Lucian alone, or else you, and your little shadow, are done for." She turned her back, the ultimate snub when in the presence of an "opponent" and began to walk out.

"You really think he loves you?!" She froze. "How could he? You're bred from the same grimy cloth as the rest of us, _Ella_!" He didn't. How did her know that name? "You're just as hot-headed and violent as your father. And who ever really loved him, huh? Certainly not _your mother_!" Rage burned within her. "What's wrong? Did _Auradon_ make you so soft that the truth is hurting your feelings?" That did it.

Before Fallon could blink, an arrow was aimed between his eyes. Gabriella stood sideways, her arm holding the projectile back. It wasn't a trick arrow. This one was a normal arrow, the head sharpened to a lethal point.

"We both no I have no problem sending this arrow into your skull." Fallon held his breath. "Now, stay out of my way. Or next time, this arrow _is_ going through your head."

 **Um, hi. It's been awhile, huh? I want to apologize and tell y'all how it'll never happen again…but I can't.**

 **I've been struggling a lot this past year. I don't want to go into too many details, but I was in a dark place for a while. I still am sometimes. There are days where I'm on top of the world, and then there are days where I'm not. I'm going to do my best to finish this up. At this point, there isn't too much left, but I'll be honest. I've lost a lot of my motivation, but it isn't fair to just give up on this story. I do want to write a fan fiction for another series. It's an anime that really helps me to feel good, and one where I relate to the main character too much. However, I think I'll write it out entirely before publishing it, and not before I finish this. I'm gonna do my best to finish this soon. Just…be patient, please.**


End file.
